


How Long

by Davechicken



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 19:04:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8545513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Early morning love.





	

She is ever the paragon of virtue. Ever devout, ever efficient. He loves and loathes it in her, especially when her rituals and routines are more precise and unbending than his own. With no Master permanently at his heel, he has more freedom in the leash to his neck.

He can’t see the chrono, his face almost entirely swallowed by the pillow. At some point in the night, they’ve rolled to push foreheads together, knees bent to touch like a stylised heart mirrored in their curves. 

Whatever time it is, she’s decided it’s not so late that they can’t have a little fun, first. Her fingers play lightly with his hair, and he takes it as an invitation to lean in and suckle at the swallow of her throat. Lazy, unhurried movements.

“Want to send me off with a smile?” she asks.

“I’d rather you stayed here to smile, but in the absence of that...”

He knows she won’t have too long. Won’t have too long, so the best thing is to be a little more rough than usual with her. Phasma can take a lot of punishment, and that punishment is his middle finger sweeping between her legs in a greedy swoosh, then pushing in and pressing back so he bears her hole wider. Shallow thrusts at that angle, opening and teasing and never quite filling the emptiness he’s creating. Kisses traded back and forth, and then she slams him down and climbs over his hips. 

“I don’t have long.”

Which he knew already. He grabs her hips and guides her to slide along his firming shaft. The feel of her wetness trailing along his cock, without ever threatening to swallow it, not yet. Just the touches as they both rub heat into their nether parts. He holds her down, and she tightens her thighs, the rub of his cockhead against the edge of her... 

“How long?”

“Depends how good you make it,” she answers, and reaches down with one hand to start stroking herself. 

He snorts, then grabs his shaft with one hand, pulling until it’s pressed against her opening. More rubbing, then it slips inside, just as she’s touching herself in earnest. The fierce, almost angry way she has when she needs to get off fast, and he knows his job is to help. Kylo holds her hips and bounces her over his lap, slamming her down with every bit of his strength. Her breasts shudder with the motion, and he sees the stubborn set of her jaw as she chases her climax. On and on, until her lips are raw and shaking away from her fingers.

He puts two of his own fingers around hers, squeezes at that nub, and sends a tiny jolt of electricity through her. Like static sparking from a bike, when your sweater’s caught the charge all day. Enough to make her walls tighten, but not enough to hurt. Again, and he pinches so firmly that her skin swells between the digits.

“Soon,” she says, with a head lost to the sensation.

“Then hurry,” he suggests, and captures one nipple in his lips and teeth.


End file.
